Jolene
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Oneshot. This is Haleys reply to Brathan...from the oneshot Stay....Please Read!


**Jolene: Haley's Response to Stay **

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you, please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JolenePlease don't take him just because you can**_

Haley laid in her and Nathans bedroom crying. She'd called him over three hours ago and he said he was stuck in traffic, but she knew better. She knew where he really was. He was with her best friend Brooke Davis. Haley new that Brooke and Nathan had been having the affair for a few months now but she never wanted to admit it, not till now. He'd never been gone this long before. Usually it was an hour not four. Haley let it go, not wanting to lose her husband and best friend but now, now she'd had enough. She afraid now more than ever that Nathan was going to leave her, and the reality of that was unbearable.

_**Your beauty is beyond compareWith flaming locks of auburn hairWith ivory skin and eyes of emerald greenYour smile is like a breath of springYour voice is soft like summer rainAnd I cannot compete with you, Jolene**_

Haley knew there was no competing with Brooke Davis, because if it ever came down to that Haley would lose. To be honest she was always extremely paranoid around Brooke after seeing the sex tape in all. That's why Brooke remained Haley's best friend, like the old saying goes keep your friends close, and your enemy's closer. But after 5 years she thought that would be over. Brooke was like a super model while Haley was homely. Brooke was so beautiful she had shinny chocolate brown hair that Haley only imitated hoping Nathan would like it. She had hazel green, when Haley had dull brown eyes. And her raspy voice that drove all guys to the ends of the earth to hear. I mean Haley could sing don't get her wrong she had a platinum record but guys would rather have sexy raspy voice any day. So could she really blame Nathan for wanting Brooke. It was only a matter time before it happened. Brooke was perfect, simply stated and Haley was not, she was far from it.

_**He talks about you in his sleepAnd there's nothing I can do to keepFrom crying when he calls your name, JoleneBut I can easily understandHow you could easily take my manBut you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**_

Endless nights would Haley stay up to hear Nathan call out Brooke's name in his sleep, and endless nights it would break her heart. She tried and tried but she couldn't keep her emotions in tack. He'd say her name and Haley would have to leave the room to keep from waking him from her sobs. Haley was dying inside, Brooke was all perfect. She was there for Nathan in a way Haley couldn't be. So in that way she was grateful. But the fear of losing her family was more than she could bare.

Haley sat down at her desk and pulled out a pen and paper. It was time to let everyone know she knew.

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you, please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JolenePlease don't take him just because you can**_

Brooke,

You've been my best friend for years now. You're the God Mother of my son, and your also the woman that keeps my husband happy. I promise not to say anything if you just let him come home to me and sleep in my bed at night. It's killing me to know that our 7 year marriage can be thrown away so easily, along with our 8 year friendship. Brooke I'll do what ever it takes to keep my family happy and intact, please just do this one favor for me.

Haley

Haley finished writing the letter then ripped it up. This was something she had to do in person. Tomorrow she was going to see Brooke at her store and beg her to leave her husband alone._**You could have your choice of menBut I could never love againHe's the only one for me, JoleneI had to have this talk with youMy happiness depends on youAnd whatever you decide to do, Jolene**_

Nathan didn't come home that night. That was a first him staying out all night with Brooke, and it had Haley scared to death. She got up and walked into the kitchen to make Jamie some breakfast.

"Momma, where's daddy?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"He went out for a run and an early work out this morning." Haley lied not being able to break Jamie's heart.

"But he didn't come home last night." Jaime said climbing up to sit on top of the bar stool.

"Yes he did, you were just asleep." Haley said sitting a plate of pancakes in front of him, "Now eat up." She smiled.

Jamie took the fork and dug into the pancakes taking a big bite.

Haley just watched sadly. After Jamie had finished eating Haley cleaned up the kitchen, then got him ready for school. She dropped him off then headed for Clothes over Bros.

Haley opened the door to see Brooke singing and dancing with her back to the door. For once she looked really, really happy.

"Welcome to Clothes over Bros, how may I help…you." Brooke trailed off as she turned around. The smile dropped from her face and all the color seemed to be drowned out.

"Haley what brings you here?" Brooke asked with a forced tight smile.

"We need to talk Brooke. Nathan didn't come home last night." Haley said. Brooke suddenly had the erg to throw up.

"Um I'm really sorry Haley. Where do you think he was." Brooke asked not making eye contact.

"Cut the crap Brooke! I know where he was, I've known for a couple months now." Haley said sitting down on the white leather couch that was in Brookes store.

"Haley…I'm so sorry…we never…"Haley cut her off.

"How could you Brooke, after everything Lucas and Peyton put you through, I thought you'd never stoop that low. Guess I was wrong." Brooke adverted her eyes from Haley.

"Can you just do me one favor?" Haley asked. Brooke looked up at her, "Can you just let him come home at night? Brooke you can have any man you want, but you have my husband, all I'm asking is whatever yall are doing, do it during the day and let me have him at night?" Haley had tears welling up in her eyes, and Brooke couldn't feel more guiltier. As they spoke Nathan was back at his and Haley's house packing up all his stuff. He was going to pick up a Jamie from school and tell him what was going on. Then he was going to take him back to Haley's house and tell her. By the end of the day Nathan would be in Brookes bed.

Brooke wasn't sure what to say. She had promised Nathan that she'd let him tell Haley.

"Haley…I can't control what Nathan does, I'm sorry."

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you, please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JolenePlease don't take him just because you can**_

"Brooke I can't believe you. I didn't think it would come to this." Haley said as the tears came more and more. "Brooke, please. I've already lost Nathan once, I can't do it again. I'd die with out him." Haley was down on her knees in front of Brooke crying. Brooke sighed.

"Haley stand up." Brooke said, She took in Haley's apperance. Her eyes were puffy from crying what seemed all night. She had no make up on and her usually perfectly fixed hair was pulled back. She looked horrible. "I can't do this." Brooke got up and walked out the door the guilt was eating her and it was unbearable.

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you, please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JolenePlease don't take him even though you canJolene, Jolene**_

Haley was left standing in the shop crying. That's when she realized her marriage was over, her friendship was ruined, and her dignity was gone.


End file.
